With the development of mobile communications technologies, people are able to have conversations with others anytime and anywhere, which brings great convenience to their daily life. At present, virtual SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card services are becoming more and more popular. After buying a virtual SIM card service, a user obtains a temporary mobile phone number. The temporary mobile phone number becomes invalid after the deadline of the use term. It is not easy to manage an address book of a phone with a virtual SIM card.